Balikan?
by peblish
Summary: Kehilangan dirimu itu rasanya seperti… Kau punya segalanya di hidupmu, segala sesuatu yang bisa membuatmu bahagia, tapi jauh di dalam hatimu… Kau tahu kalau ada satu hal yang hilang dari hidupmu sendiri, dan hanya karena hilangnya satu hal itu… Kau merasa kalau kau tidak akan pernah bisa bahagia lagi seumur hidupmu. / a KRISHO fanfict with little!Sehun. Happy reading, readers! :3


peblish

presents

.

 ** _Balikan?_**

.

 _a KrisHo fanfict with little Sehunnie_

warn: OOC, bahasa informal, GS!Suho

.

.

.

.

happy reading! ^^

* * *

"POKOKNYA AKU NGGAK MAU KALAU NGGAK SAMA KRIS HYUNG!"

"SEHUNNIE!" Suho melotot kaget kala adiknya itu hengkang dari tempat duduknya dan berlari keluar ruang tengah. Kemudian mengusap wajahnya kasar saat sosok anak kecil itu tidak lagi terlihat dari pandangannya. "Aish..."

"Suhoooo..." Ibu Suho muncul dari kamar tidurnya dengan wajah lelah. "Ngapain, sih? Ribut banget. Eomma mau istirahat jadi nggak bisa, kan..."

Suho menghela nafas. "Sehun nggak mau ngerjain peer, eomma!" Adu Suho cepat. Sudah cukup seumur hidupnya semenjak Sehun menjadi adiknya ia selalu menjadi kambing hitam atas keributan-keributan yang dibuat adik laki-lakinya itu. Dan saat ini Suho harus menegaskan bahwa keributan kali ini disebabkan oleh anak kecil itu!

"Ngerjain peer?" Ibu Suho ikut menghela nafas. "Bukannya biasanya Sehun ngerjain peer sama Kris?"

 _HUH!_ Suho langsung merengut saat ibunya menyebut nama keramat itu. "Ya emang apa salahnya, sih, aku nyuruh Sehun ngerjain peer sendiri?" Balas Suho mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. Sebisa mungkin membuat ibunya tidak lagi menyebut nama itu.

"Emangnya Kris kemana?" Ibu Suho masih tidak peka dengan keengganan putri sulungnya membahas nama tersebut, beliau masih berniat untuk mencekoki Suho dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan mengenai oknum bernama _Kris_ tersebut. "Ini kan hari Jumat. Biasanya dia ke sini, kan, sampai sore? Malah sampai ikut makan malam juga, kan? Oh, apa dia lagi sibuk?"

"Mana aku tahu." Akhirnya Suho mengalah untuk menanggapi pertanyaan-pertanyaan beruntun ibunyaㅡdengan nada ketus dan cuek. "Lagi sibuk sama cewek lain, kali."

"Heh?" Kedua mata Ibu Suho membulat mendengar kata-kata putrinya itu. "Lho, Suho... Kamu... Sama Kris... Kalian..?"

Haahh, akhirnya ngerti juga. "Ck. Udah deh, eomma."

"Ya ampuuunnn... Sejak kapan, Sayang? Kenapa nggak cerita sama eomma?" Tanya Ibu Suho dengan wajah cemas dan khawatir. "Ada masalah apa sampai kalian putus?"

"Nggak ngerti, ah, eomma. Udahlah, aku mau ke kamar dulu." Kemudian Suho berjalan pelan menuju kamarnya meninggalkan ibunya yang masih penasaran setengah mati di ruang tengah.

* * *

Siapa yang tidak mengenal Suho Kim? Semua gadis yang mengenalnya pasti ingin menjadi sepertinya sementara semua lelaki yang berpapasan dengannya pasti meliriknya dalam jangka waktu lebih dari beberapa detik. Lahir dari keluarga kaya, cerdas, dan penampilannya yang selalu menarik, semuanya begitu memikat. Layaknya gadingーtidak ada yang tidak retak, Suho juga terkenal cerewet, manja, cuek, dan ceroboh. Suho memang cukup populer di kalangan murid-murid sekolahnya, dan cewek itu semakin populer kala ia berpacaran dengan Kris Wu, kapten tim basket sekolah yang juga merangkap sebagai ketua kelas 11-1 yang terkenal sebagai kelas unggulan. Awalnya semua orang benar-benar tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa seorang Suho Kim yang cerewet dan grasak-grusuk itu berpacaran dengan Kris Wu yang terkenal tenang dan kalem. Selain itu, Suho masih harus menanggung 'resiko' lainnya sebagai pacar Kris: selalu dilirik sinis oleh para siswi yang tergabung dalam Klub Penggemar Kris Wu! Sungguh, dilirik sinis. Tapi memang pada dasarnya Suho cueknya kelewatan. Lirikan-lirikan sinis itu tidak pernah mengusik dirinya sedikitpun. Masa bodoh dengan para penggemar gila itu, _as long as she is still with Kris._

Hubungan mereka berjalan lancar selama 14 bulan. Selama 14 bulan itu pula tercatat adanya sejumlah pertengkaran kecil di antara mereka. Penyebab pertengkaran-pertengkaran kecil itu juga tak jauh berbeda. Suho yang manja selalu menuntut perhatian dari Kris yang terlampau tenang itu. Pada akhirnya Kris akan selalu mengalah dan meminta maaf kepada Suho yang sudah ngambek berat.

Tapi sayangnya... Pada bulan ke-15, pertengkaran kecil itu kembali terjadi dan berubah menjadi pertengkaran besar. Kris tidak hadir pada malam pesta ulang tahun Suho dan jelas saja cewek itu kecewa berat. Ponsel cowok itu tidak bisa dihubungi dan semua teman-teman Kris yang Suho hubungi juga tidak mengerti akan keberadaan cowok itu. Sampai akhirnya Suho menghubungi salah seorang teman Kris yang juga merupakan anggota tim basket dan mengatakan bahwa malam itu semua anggota tim basket berkumpul di rumah Kris untuk merayakan kemenangan mereka di turnamen kota beberapa hari yang lalu.

Suho masih ingat betapa geram dan murkanya ia saat itu. Malam itu juga, seusai pesta, masih dengan gaun pesta dan make-up lengkapnya, ia menyetir sendiri mobilnya menuju ke rumah Kris, menyeruak masuk ke dalam, menemukan Kris yang setengah mabuk di sofa ruang tengah rumahnya, menampari (yup, menampari; menampar berkali-kali!) cowok itu sampai tersadar dari mabuknya, kemudian meneriakkan kata putus di tengah-tengah keheningan pesta kemenangan yang tadinya ramai itu.

Lalu menyetir pulang sambil menangis heboh.

Berita kandasnya hubungan Kris dengan Suho itu menyebar dengan cepat di sekolah keesokkan harinya. Banyak yang menyayangkan hubungan mereka itu, tapi tidak sedikit juga yang kegirangan mendengar berita itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan para penggemar gila Kris dan cowok-cowok yang menyukai Suho.

Anehnya, setelah hubungan Kris dengan Suho berakhir, Suho rasa Sehun lah yang merasa paling sedih. Sehun? Ya, Sehun! Adik laki-laki Suho yang masih berusia 8 tahun itu.

Aneh? Sebetulnya tidak. Sejak pertama kali Kris berkunjung ke rumah Suho, semua anggota keluarga Suho memang sudah 'jatuh cinta' pada cowok itu. Tenang, sopan, rapih, _easy-going_ dan mudah membaur. Ayah Suho langsung mengobrol akrab dengannya, Ibu Suho begitu senang saat Kris mencicipi masakannya, sementara Sehun gembira sekali seakan-akan ia menemukan sosok kakak laki-laki yang perhatian di dalam diri Kris. Setiap berkunjung ke rumah Suho, tak jarang Kris membantu Sehun mengerjakan peer-peer-nya atau menemani anak laki-laki berusia 8 tahun itu bermain game-game ber- _genre action_ yang sepertinya hanya dipahami oleh mereka berdua.

Kala itu, sih, Suho senang-senang saja melihat keakraban pacarnya dengan adik tengilnya itu. Sungguh, cukup sulit menemukan orang langka seperti Kris yang bisa langsung akrab dengan Sehun. Sudah cukup banyak _baby-sitter_ yang bekerja di rumah Suho untuk mengurus Sehun mundur satu-persatu karena Sehun sangat rewel, nakal dan tidak pernah menurut.

Tapi siapa yang sangka kalau di kala hubungannya dengan Kris berakhir, keakraban Sehun dengan Kris itu menjadi malapetaka baginya?

Awal masalahnya dimulai siang tadi, waktu Sehun merengek-rengek menghampiri Suho yang sedang menonton televisi di ruang tengah. Bertanya mengapa pada hari Jumat yang cerah itu Kris tidak juga datang ke rumah. Suho, yang memang pada dasarnya sensitif, langsung bete dan ia langsung membentak adiknya itu lalu mengatakan bahwa Sehun tidak akan pernah bisa bertemu dengan Kris lagi. Sehun, yang jelas saja masih polos dan berhati lembut itu langsung menangis kencang-kencang dan... Yah, menjeritkan kata-kata menyebalkan bahwa ia tidak mau melakukan apapun kalau tidak bersama dengan Kris-hyung-kesayangannya itu.

"Mendingan kau balikan aja, deh, sama si Kris." Saran Baekhyun, sahabat lengket Suho, saat Suho mengeluh tentang tragedinya bersama Sehun di telepon sore itu. "Kalau kalian jadian lagi kan, Kris bakalan sering dateng ke rumahmu lagi, bantuin Sehun bikin peer lagi, terus... Rumahmu damai lagi, deh." Terdengar suara cekikikan Baekhyun di seberang sana.

Suho mendengus kesal mendapatkan saran Baekhyun yang tidak bermutu itu. "Sialan. Nggak banget, deh, balikan sama si bastard cap botol minyak goreng kadaluarsa itu lagi cuma demi Sehun!" _For your information_ , semenjak putus dari Kris, Suho mengganti nama kontak Kris di ponsel dan media sosialnya dengan nama _'Bastard Cap Botol Minyak Goreng Kadaluarsa'.  
_  
Baekhyun cekikikan lagi. "Buseeeet... Dulu aja manggilnya sayang-sayangan... Nah sekarang? Abis putus, panggilan sayangnya kejem amat? Bastard cap botol minyak rambut kadaluarsa? HUAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Bastard cap botol minyak goreng kadaluarsa!" Koreksi Suho, ngotot. Tidak terima kalau panggilan sayangㅡuuhh, maksudnya, panggilan bencinya kepada Kris diganti-ganti satu kata pun.

"Ya, ya... _Whateeever_." Baekhyun meredakan tawanya. "Oh iya, belakangan ini banyak cowok-cowok kelas sebelah yang nge- _chat_ aku, nih."

"Terus?" Sahut Suho malas-malasan sambil menjepit ponsel di telinganya dengan pundaknya sementara kedua tangannya sibuk mengaduk-aduk isi laci lemarinya untuk menemukan _nail-polish_ yang akan menghiasi kuku-kukunya selama seminggu ke depan.

"Yah... Pertamanya sih aku ke-geer-an, yah, kirain mereka semua pada mau deketin aku. Nggak taunya, apa coba?"

"Apaan?"

Baekhyun menarik nafas panjang-panjang sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Mereka nge- _chat_ aku cuma mau minta nomor kamu, Ho! Betein banget, nggak sih?!"

Suho cekikikan sampai-sampai ponsel yang ia jepit di antara telinga dan pundaknya hampir saja jatuh. "Buahahahaha! Yang bener?!" Suho tertawa semakin keras membayangkan wajah bete Baekhyun saat ini.

Baekhyun menghela nafas jengkel. "Langsung ku- _block_ deh, akun mereka satu-satu. Kurang ajar bener. Emangnya sini manajernya Suho Kim, apa? Cuihhh!"

"Buahahaha... Ya ampuuunn..." Suho tidak bisa berhenti tertawa sampai perutnya kesakitan.

Setidaknya, mengobrol dan bersenda-gurau dengan Baekhyun sahabatnya bisa membuat Suho melupakan masalahnya sejenak.

* * *

"Suhoooo!"

Suho mengangkat wajahnya, mengalihkan perhatiannya dari majalah _fashion_ yang sedang dibacanya kemudian menatap pintu kamarnya saat ia mendengar suara ibunya yang memanggilnya dari luar. Suho kembali memusatkan perhatiannya untuk membaca rubrik _tips &trick_ di majalah tersebut.

"Suhooooo! Ke sini sebentaaaaar!"

"Ukh. Ada apaan, sih?" Keluh Suho, kemudian ia turun dari tempat tidurnya lalu menyeret kedua kakinya keluar dari kamar. Suho menghampiri ibunya yang ada di ruang tengah, lalu duduk di sofa di hadapan ibunya dengan malas-malasan.

"Apa?" Tanya Suho, _to the point._

Ibu Suho menghela nafas gusar. "Kamu tahu Sehun pergi ke mana?"

Suho mengernyitkan keningnya, kemudian ikut-ikutan menghela nafas dengan sebal. "Ya ampun, kirain ada apa! Ternyata gara-gara anak tengil itu doang." Dumel Suho pelan.

" _'Doang'_ , katamu?!" Ibu Suho melotot, tapi kemudian perempuan paruh baya itu kembali menghela nafasnya. "Tadi pagi Sehun pamit mau main keluar, tapi... Gara-gara eomma lagi sibuk masak, eomma nggak sempet nanya dia mau kemana sama siapa."

Suho melirik sebuah jam besar di dinding ruang tengah. "Ya ampun, eomma. Masih jam 3 sore, kok. Paling juga abis ini dia udah pulang ngerengek-rengek minta makan." Suho menyeringai kecil.

"Ini gara-gara kamu juga, Suho!" Tiba-tiba ibu Suho menggerutu sambil memelototi Suho. "Kalau aja tadi pagi kamu bangun lebih awal dan bantuin eomma masak... Eomma kan masih bisa tanyain Sehun mau kemana sama siapa!"

Suho menggerutu pelan karena tiba-tiba disalahkan. Uuuhh, Sehun memang benar-benar _troublemaker!_ Yang pergi main nggak pulang-pulang siapa, yang disalahkan siapa. Awas saja kalau sampai ketemu nanti. Suho gelitikin ketiaknya sampai mampus!

"Kamu ganti baju sana! Cari Sehun ke rumahnya Tao, Kai, atau siapalah teman-temannya." Suruh ibu Suho.

"Haaaaah?!" Suho melongo. "Ihhh, nggak mau, ah! Apaan banget, sih, eommaaa... Nanti juga dia pulang sendiri!"

Ibu Suho menggeleng-geleng, tidak bisa dibantah-bantah lagi. "Cepet sana ganti baju! Kalau kamu nggak mau, eomma nggak bakal ngasih jatah uang jajan sampai kamu lulus SMA nanti."

Suho melotot tidak terima. "HAAAAHHH?! SAMPAI LULUS SMA?!"

* * *

Suho mengusap keringat yang mengalir membasahi pelipisnya. Demi Tuhaaaannn, Sehun sedang berada di mana, sih?! Suho sudah mengunjungi rumah Tao, rumah Kai, dan beberapa rumah teman-teman Sehun yang berjarak beberapa blok dari rumahnya, tetapi batang hidung anak tengil yang ditakdirkan Tuhan menjadi adiknya itu tidak juga terlihat. Uuukh, jangankan batang hidung, teman-teman Sehun saja sama sekali tidak mengetahui keberadaan Sehun. Suho juga sudah mengunjungi taman kompleks, lapangan basket, lapangan tenis, game-center, perpustakaan, toko es krim, semua tempat-tempat yang mungkin dikunjungi Sehun... Hasilnya pun nihil. Bahkan penjaga perpustakaan dan penjual es krim yang mengenal Sehun pun mengaku bahwa mereka tidak melihat Sehun hari itu.

"Sialan, Hun... Kamu di mana, siiihhh..? Nggak lucu, tau!" Dumel Suho jengkel. Diam-diam Suho merasakan setitik cemas di hatinya. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 petang, langit pun semakin gelap. Ibunya juga sudah menelpon ke ponsel Suho beberapa kali, mengecek apakah Suho sudah menemukan adik laki-lakinya itu.

Suho mendaratkan pantatnya di kursi tinggi minimarket tempatnya singgah, kemudian membuka tutup botol air mineral yang dibelinya di minimarket itu lalu menenggaknya. Mencari Sehun sekitar 2 jam lamanya membuat Suho lelah juga sehingga Suho memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak dan membeli minuman.

Suho termenung di tempat duduknya. Ia sudah tidak tahu harus mencari Sehun kemana lagi. Suho menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan perasaan kalut. Apa jangan-jangan Sehun kabur dari rumah karena belakangan ini Suho selalu bersikap jutek dan kasar kepadanya? Hhhh! Sial, Suho sebal karena ia semakin diliputi oleh perasaan bersalah. Atau kemungkinan yang paling buruk, jangan-jangan Sehun diculik? Ya ampun, penculik bodoh dan nekat mana yang mau menculik anak kecil yang banyak makan dan bersuara cempreng itu? Sekali menjerit, bisa-bisa jeritan Sehun terdengar hingga ke pos polisi terdekat lalu penculiknya langsung tertangkap di tempat. Atau... Atau jangan-jangan...

 _Drrrt... Drrt... Drrrt...  
_  
Ponsel yang dijejalkan Suho ke saku jaketnya bergetar kencang, menandakan ada panggilan masuk. Suho meraba saku jaketnya, kemudian mengeluarkan ponselnya. Hhhh, pasti ibunya menelponnya lagi untuk mengecek apakah Sehun sudah ditemukan atau belum.

Suho mematung saat ia membaca sebaris nama yang muncul di layar ponselnya yang berkedip-kedip itu.  
 _  
Bastard Cap Botol Minyak Goreng Kadaluarsa?  
_  
Suho mengerjapkan kedua matanya yang tidak berkedip sejak tadi. Uhh, _okay_... Setelah putus dan _lost-contact_ selama 7 hari, kenapa tiba-tiba Kris, _uhuk_ , mantan pacarnya itu menelponnya seperti ini..?

Suho menepuk-nepuk kedua pipinya. Uuuh, _come on_ , Suho! Jangan salah fokus! Jangan geer! Mana mungkin Kris mendadak menelponmu untuk memintamu menjadi pacarnya lagi? Eh, kenapa Suho bisa berpikiran seperti itu? Aissshhh!

Suho menghela nafas, berdehem pelan, kemudian menyentuh _pad_ berwarna hijau yang ada di layar ponselnya untuk menerima panggilan itu.

"Halo?" Gumam Suho, setenang mungkin. Mencoba membuat kesan bahwa ia merasa biasa-biasa saja ditelpon oleh mantan pacarnya seperti ini.

"Kamu di mana?"

 _Cessss_... Kalau saja hidup ini adalah komik, mungkin kedua kaki Suho akan meleleh karena lemas mendengar suara _baritone_ Kris yang begitu seksi itu. Uuhhh, iya deh, iya! Suho ngaku. Suho masih sayang sama Kris. Baru saja dengar suara Kris setelah tidak mendengar suara cowok itu selama 7 hari, segala kenangannya bersama Kris seakan terputar kembali dengan sempurna di pikirannya... Ya ampun, eommaaaaa... Suho anakmu ini gagal _move-on_ , huhuhuu...

"Uhm... Kursi..?" Suho refleks menutup mulutnya yang terlampau naif itu. Tuh kan, Suho gagal fokus. Ditanyain lagi di mana, malah jawab _'kursi'_. Iya sih, Suho lagi duduk di atas kursi, tapi ngejawabnya nggak perlu se-detail itu, kali... "Ah, sorry, maksudku... Minimarket deket rumah. Uhm, kenapa?"

"..." Suho geregetan abis saat ia tidak mendengar respon apapun dari Kris di seberang sana.

Baru saja Suho hendak membuka mulutnya lagi, suara Kris sudah mendahuluinya.

 _ **"Sehun... Ada di rumahku."  
**_

* * *

"Hun. Ayo pulang."

Suho merunduk, mengulurkan tangannya, kemudian tersenyum seramah mungkin ke arah Sehun. "Ayo, pulang sama Suho noona..."

Bukannya menyerbu riang gembira untuk menyambut uluran tangan Suho, Sehun malah mendelik rese lalu bersembunyi di balik tubuh Kris. Belum cukup harga diri Suho diinjak karena ia baru saja 'ditolak' oleh adik kandungnya sendiri, Sehun menarik ujung kelopak matanya lalu menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Suho. "Bweeeekkk!"

Suho yang berhati sensitif itu langsung naik pitam. "Woi, Anak Setan! Ayo pulang! Pulang, nggak!?" Persetan dengan Kris yang tengah bengong menyaksikan pertarungan kakak-adik itu, Suho melangkah maju kemudian mencoba mencakar anak tengil itu.

"Ya ampun, Suho. Stop." Tiba-tiba tangan besar Kris menahan Suho yang nyaris berhasil mencakar wajah jahil Sehun.

Suho mengangkat wajahnya menatap Kris yang tidak lolos dari pelototan mautnya itu. "Ck! Nggak usah ikut campur, deh." Nah lho, kenapa marahnya Suho jadi marah menggoda gini? "Ini masalahku sama anak setan sialan itu."

Kris tersenyum geli. "Kalau Sehun itu anak setan, berarti kamu kakaknya setan, dong..."

Suho mendelik kesal sekaligus malu. Ih, apa-apaan, sih? Di tengah-tengah pertengkaran kakak-adik begini sempat-sempatnya Kris menggombalーuhh, maksudnya, meledek Suho seperti ini.

"Kenapa Sehun bisa ada di sini sama kamu?" Desis Suho masih sambil mengangkat wajahnya menatap Kris lurus-lurus. Hihhh, Suho menyesal mengenakan sandal jepit dari rumah. Tinggi badannya dengan tinggi badan Kris jadi kebanting seperti ini dan Suho harus mati-matian mendongak untuk bisa menatap cowok itu.

Belum sempat Kris menjawab, tiba-tiba sebuah pintu kayu kokoh yang ada di belakang mereka terbuka dan masuklah seorang perempuan dewasa yang bertubuh mungil, mengenakan _summer-dress_ berwarna cerah, lengkap dengan _wedges_ kuning dan _sunglasses_ -nya.

"Kris?" Sapa perempuan dewasa itu sambil meletakkan sejumlah kantung belanjaan yang dibawanya. "Dan... Eh, ya ampun! Suho-chan?! Apa kabaaaar?!" Paras cantik perempuan dewasa itu berubah riang saat ia menyadari keberadaan Suho di rumahnya. _Cup! Cup!_ Perempuan dewasa itu langsung maju menghampiri Suho dan cipika-cipiki dengannya.

"Eh... Ta-Tante Wu..." Suho meringis, bergumam canggung menyapa perempuan dewasa itu. Ya, benar. Perempuan dewasa yang begitu _stylish_ dan masih terlihat muda itu adalah ibu Kris.

"Mom?" Kris sendiri terkejut saat ia melihat ibunya pulang ke rumah. Selama ini Kris memang tinggal terpisah dengan ibunya yang memiliki kewarganegaraan, tempat tinggal sekaligus pekerjaan tetap di Jepang dan hanya pulang ke Korea setiap 3 bulan sekali untuk menjenguk anak laki-laki satu-satunya itu. "Kenapa nggak telpon dulu kalau mau pulang?"

Ibu Kris tersenyum penuh arti sambil menatap anak laki-lakinya itu, lalu mencubit lengan Kris dengan ringan. "Memangnya kenapa kalau Mommy datang tiba-tiba begini? Ah, Mommy tahu! Pasti kalian malu, yaaa, ketahuan lagi ena-ena berduaan di rumah? Ihihihi... Ngaku aja, deh... Ngakuuu..."

"E-enggak, Tante... Ka-kami... Eh... Aku..." Suho yakin sekali kalau wajahnya saat ini pasti sedang memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Penampilan boleh elegan, tetapi kepribadian ibu Kris benar-benar 4D.

"Apaan, sih?" Nah lho, kenapa sekilas Suho melihat wajah Kris juga sedikit memerah? Aisshh! "Ngawur aja kalo ngomong. Nggak lagi ngapa-ngapain, kok!"

"Loh, ada Sehunnie juga?" Saking asyiknya menggoda anak laki-laki dan ( _mantan_ ) pacar anaknya itu, ibu Kris sampai tidak menyadari keberadaan Sehun yang masih bersembunyi di belakang tubuh Kris itu. "Tunggu, tunggu, tunggu... Kalau kalian berdua lagi ena-ena... Kenapa ngajak Sehun ke sini..?"

"Hiiih! Aku kan udah bilang kalau kita nggak lagi ngapa-ngapain, Mom!" Keluh Kris ditimpali dengan Suho yang mengangguk-angguk heboh.

"Terus, ngapain?" Ibu Kris mengerucutkan bibirnya, kecewa karena ternyata anak laki-lakinya dan ( _mantan_ ) pacar anaknya itu tidak sedang melakukan apa-apa seperti yang ia harapkan. "Ah, gini aja, deh! Biar ngobrolnya seru, kita makan malam berempat aja, yuuukk! Mau, nggak? Ah, Sehunnie! Sehunnie lapar, nggak? Kita makan, yuk?"

"Eh..." Suho gelagapan mendengar ajakan ibu Kris. Bukannya apa, tapi bukankah tujuan Suho pergi ke rumah Kris adalah untuk membawa Sehun pulang, kan? Kenapa malah jadi acara makan malam dengan keluarga ( _mantan_ ) pacar beginiiiii?

"He-eh." Sehun malah mengangguk-angguk setuju dengan wajah polosnya. "Lapar... Sehunnie belum makan dari pagi."

"Sehunnie!" Tanpa sadar Suho memelototi adiknya yang tidak memahami perasaannya itu. "Ma-maaf, Tante... Ta-tapi... Eomma udah nungguin di rumah, jadi... Kita..."

"Ah, gampang. Biar nanti Mommy aja yang telpon ibu kamu, Suho-chan. Kasihan, nih, Sehunnie... Kalau dia pingsan kelaparan di tengah jalan, gimana?" Hih, pingsan di tengah jalan apanya? Bocah gembul seperti Sehun pasti menyimpan banyak cadangan makanan di balik kulit-kulitnya!

"Oh iya, jangan panggil Tante, dong... Emangnya Mommy setua itu, ya, Kris?" Ibu Kris menatap anaknya dengan pandangan merajuk.

"Heh?" Kris nyengir.

"Panggil Mommy aja, oke?" Ibu Kris mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepada Suho, kemudian menarik tangan Suho bersamanya. "Nah, jadiii... Selagi Mommy sama Suho nyiapin makan malam, Kris sama Sehun nyiapin meja makan, yaaa! Okeee?"

* * *

 **Beberapa jam sebelumnya...  
**  
 _"Sehunnie..?" Gumam Kris terkaget-kaget sambil mengucek-ucek kedua matanya saat ia menemukan Sehun di depan pintu rumahnya. Kris masih terlelap dalam alam mimpinya sampai akhirnya ia terbangun oleh suara bel rumahnya lalu menemukan anak laki-laki berusia 8 tahun itu tengah duduk meringuk membelakangi pintu rumahnya._

 _"Kris hyung!" Seru Sehun gembira, kemudian anak laki-laki itu menghambur untuk memeluk Kris._

 _"Ya ampun... Kenapa... Kenapa kamu bisa ada di sini..?" Kris yang masih terkaget-kaget sedikit merunduk untuk balas memeluk Sehun. "Kamu datang sendirian..?"_

 _Sehun mengangguk-angguk dengan wajah polos, membuat Kris tersenyum geli dan mengusak gemas surai hitam anak laki-laki itu._

 _"Ya ampuuun..." Kris tak henti-hentinya mengusak kepala Sehun selagi menggendongnya masuk ke dalam rumah. "Kamu naik apa ke sini? Terus, tahu alamat rumah hyung dari mana?"_

 _"Sehun dapet uang bulanan dari eomma tadi malam... Terus naik taksi dari depan kompleks! Untung paman supir taksinya baik, jadi Sehun bisa sampai di sini, ehehehe..." Sehun tergelak kecil, kemudian meraba saku celana pendeknya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kertas kecil yang sudah diremas-remas. "Eum... Tadi pagi, Sehun diem-diem masuk ke kamar Suho noona, buka-buka album foto tahunan sekolahnya, terus nyatet alamat rumah Kris hyung di_

 _notes Sehun."_

 _"Heh..." Kris terkikik, semakin terkaget-kaget dengan kelakuan Sehun yang cukup menakjubkan untuk dilakukan seorang anak kecil berusia 8 tahun. "Ya ampun, ya ampuuunn..."_

 _"Sehun kangen sama Kris hyung." Tiba-tiba Sehun membenamkan wajahnya di bahu lebar Kris lalu bergumam sedih. "Udah seminggu Sehun nggak pernah ngerjain peer... Sehun juga udah nggak pernah ngelanjutin main game lagi..."_

 _"Sehun nungguin Kris hyung biar kita bisa main bareng, ngerjain peer bareng, seneng-seneng bareng... Tapi kenapa Kris hyung nggak pernah dateng ke rumah lagi..?"_

 _Kris terdiam mendengar keluhan kekecewaan dari seorang anak kecil yang begitu polos dan tulus itu. Kata-kata Sehun barusan seakan menampar Kris dengan telak, seakan membuat Kris merasa menjadi orang yang paling jahat di dunia._

 _Sehun mengangkat wajahnya dari bahu Kris, kemudian menatap Kris dengan kedua matanya yang nyaris berair lalu meremas lengan kaus yang dikenakan Kris. "Kris hyung jangan marahan lagi, ya, sama Suho noona..."_

 _"Biar Suho noona ngebolehin Kris hyung main ke rumah lagi..."_

 _Kris menghela nafas, kemudian tersenyum lirih sambil mengusak puncak kepala Sehun dengan sayang, lalu mengangguk samar._

* * *

"Terima kasih makanannya!" Seru Sehun senang dengan wajah merona dan tentunya, perut kenyang.

"Terima kasih banyak, Mommy. Maaf kami ngerepotin." Suho membungkuk hormat di hadapan Kris dan ibunya, kemudian menekan punggung Sehun yang ada di sebelahnya dengan paksa, menyuruh anak kecil itu ikut membungkuk.

"Aaahh, ngerepotin apanyaaa? Enggak, lah, Suho-chan!" Tanggap ibu Kris sambil terkikik geli. "Eehh, udah jam 9 malam?! Wah, nggak kerasa, ya! Suho-chan, Sehunnie, tadi kalian naik apa ke sini?"

"Eng..." Suho terdiam sejenak, mencoba mengingat-ingat bagaimana ia bisa sampai di rumah Kris tadi. Steik lezat buatan ibu Kris yang berporsi jumbo dan begitu mengenyangkan itu membuat Suho yang sedikit lemot itu berpikir 5 kali lebih lambat. "Uhm, jalan kaki..."

"Eh? Kalau begitu, kalian pulang diantar Kris saja, ya?" Tawar Ibu Kris. Belum sempat Suho merespon, perempuan dewasa itu berlari-lari kecil ke ruang tengah lalu kembali ke beranda dengan sebuah kunci mobil di tangannya. "Kris, antar Suho-chan dan Sehunnie ke rumah mereka sampai selamat, ya?"

"Sampai selamat." Kris bergumam pelan menirukan kata-kata ibunya yang seakan-akan menyiratkan apabila ibu Kris tidak berpesan begitu maka Kris akan membawa Suho dan Sehun pulang dengan tidak selamat.

"Eng-enggak usah repot-repot, Mommy..." Suho mencoba menolak dengan halus. Uuuh, sudah harus makan malam semeja dengan Kris, ia masih harus semobil diantar pulang oleh Kris?! "Lagian rumah kami kan dekat..."

"Sssht, nggak baik kalau gadis remaja pulang jalan kaki malam-malam begini, bawa anak kecil, lagi." Sergah ibu Kris dengan nada membujuk. "Kris, cepet antar mereka pulang, ya?"

"Ya, ya..." Aish, ngapain Suho curi-curi pandang ke arah Kris yang terlihat malas-malasan itu? Ih, apa cowok itu nggak ikhlas mengantar Suho dan adiknya pulang ke rumah?

"Yeeeey! Dianter Kris hyung pulang!" Suho melirik bete ke arah Sehun yang langsung bergelayut manja di lengan Kris.

Suho membungkuk lagi di hadapan ibu Kris, memberi salam dengan kikuk. "Terima kasih banyak, ya, Mommy. Selamat malam..."

"Selamat malaaam... Sampai jumpa lagi, ya, Suho-chan!" Ibu Kris melambai-lambaikan tangannya dengan riang ke arah Suho.

* * *

"..."

Suho mengutuk siapapun, bahkan apapun yang ada di dalam Ford hitam yang dikemudikan Kris itu. Sehun yang (jangan-jangan, dia cuma pura-pura) tertidur di jok belakang dengan noraknya (bayangkan saja, jarak rumah Kris dengan rumah Suho cuma beberapa kompleks, kenapa anak kecil itu bisa sampai ketiduran dalam perjalanan singkat seperti itu? Hiiih!), _music player_ mobil Kris yang tidak mengalunkan secuil musik pun, juga... Kris! Si pengemudi yang bertampang datar-datar saja sambil (lagi, jangan-jangan dia juga cuma pura-pura) fokus menyetir.

Suho yakin, yakin 100%, pasti Kris sedang memancingnya untuk memulai pembicaraan di tengah heningnya keadaan di sekitar mereka seperti ini. 15 bulan kurang berpacaran dengan Kris, Suho sudah terlalu lama mengenal cowok itu. Kalau bukan karena ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang serius, Kris tidak akan pernah membiarkan mobilnya sepi tanpa alunan musik _rock_ Amerika kesukaannya.

Suho menyeringai. _Oh, jadi begini caramu mengetes ketahananku, Wu? Kita lihat saja siapa yang akan memulai pembicaraan terlebih dahulu_ ー

"KRIS, AWAS!" Suho yang sedari tadi memandang ke depan tiba-tiba menjerit saat mobil yang dikendarai Kris melaju kencang dan begitu dekat dengan tiang pembatas jalan.

"Ups." Kris mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan, kemudian dengan santai kembali mengendarai mobilnya mengikuti marka jalanan dengan benar. "Waaahhh... Untung nggak nabrak."

Diam-diam Suho mendelik kesal ke arah Kris yang sudah membuat Suho memulai pembicaraan terlebih dahulu. Sial. Belum apa-apa, Suho sudah terperosok dalam jebakan Kris.

Tapi... Syukurlah, ya Tuhan, rumah Suho nggak jauh-jauh amat! Setidaknya perjalanan hening yang menyiksa ini sudah berakhir. Suho benar-benar lega saat mobil Kris sudah berhenti tepat di depan rumahnya.

"Fuaahh... Udah nyampe..?" Sehun menguap panjang lalu mengucek-ucek kedua matanya. Kalau saja Sehun bukan adiknya, Suho pasti menganggap kalau perilaku Sehun benar-benar menggemaskan.

"Ayo turun." Gumam Suho datar sambil membuka pintu mobil.

"Makasih tumpangannya, Kris hyung!" Sehun berseru senang sambil meloncat-loncat kegirangan.

"Sama-sama." Kris (yang ternyata juga ikut turun dari mobil) tersenyum tipis sambil mengusak puncak kepala Sehun. "Eng... Hun, hyung boleh ngomong sebentar sama Suho Noona-mu..?"

Heh? Suho mendelik kaget mendengar kata-kata Kris barusan. A-apa tadi katanya?!

"He-eh." Sehun mengangguk, kemudian seakan sudah dikomando anak kecil itu segera masuk ke dalam rumah. "Dadaaaahhh, Kris hyung!"

Hening.

"Eng... Suho..."

Suho menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat, masih dalam posisi menunduk memandangi sepatu kets yang dikenakan Kris (ya, sepatu kets! Heran, mengantar Suho dan Sehun pulang naik mobil saja cowok yang punya _fashion sense_ begitu berkelas ini repot-repot pakai sepatu kets). Ya ampun... Padahal Suho sudah berada di depan rumahnya, tapi kenapa lagi-lagi ia masih harus terjebak dalam situasi canggung bersama Kris begini, siihh?

"A-apa..?" Suho yakin, suaranya bergetar saat ini. Ya Tuhan, Suho cuma pengin masuk ke dalam rumah dan pergi tidur saja sekarang...

 _Sret_...

Jantung Suho berhenti untuk beberapa saat ketika tiba-tiba kedua tangan Kris menyentuh dagu Suho dan menegakkan wajah cewek itu. Langsung saja kedua mata Suho bertemu dengan kedua mata elang Kris yang menyorotkan kehangatan sekaligus kedamaian. Suho tidak mengerti jantungnya melewatkan berapa kali detakan saat mereka saling berpandangan seperti ini.

Ya, kedua mata elang yang begitu indah itu.

Sepasang mata yang pernah, selalu, dan akan membuat Suho jatuh cinta lagi.

"Ah..." Suho tidak kuasa, ia tidak bisa menatap kedua mata itu lama-lama lagi. Masih dengan kedua tangan Kris di dagunya, Suho menunduk lagi.

"Suho..." Kali ini tangan Kris merambat untuk menyingkap rambut Suho yang menutupi wajahnya, lalu menyisipkan rambut cokelat itu ke telinga cewek itu. "...Lihat aku."

"Nggak mau." Suho bergumam pelan, masih dengan nada bergetar.

Kris tersenyum kecil. Dalam keadaan seperti ini pun, Suho akan selalu jujur dan apa adanya. Buktinya, cewek itu mengungkapkan ketidakinginannya dengan blak-blakan. "Kenapa?"

Suho mendengus pelan. "Setiap kali ngeliat kamu... Aku..."

"Aku..."

"Hm?" Kris menatap Suho lekat-lekat, menunggu jawaban cewek itu dengan sabar.

"A-aku..." Dalam hati, Suho kelabakan. Apa-apaan, nih?! Kenapa pilihan kata-katanya jadi melankolis begini?! Aduuuhhh... Gimana ngelanjutin omongannya, niihh...

 _Sret_...

Kedua tangan Kris yang merambat di pinggang Suho untuk menarik cewek itu ke dalam pelukannya seakan menjadi tombol _pause_ untuk segala hal yang sedang berlangsung pada diri Suho.

"Kamu..." Suho merinding disko dengan wajah memerah saat Kris berbisik dengan nada rendah di telinga Suho yang sepertinya juga ikut memerah. "...Kata Sehun…"

"…Sejak putus sama aku… Tiap malem kamu jerit-jerit sambil nangis-nangis depresi di dalem kamar mandi, ya..?"

 _Gedubrak._

"Hah..?" Kedua mata Suho membulat bodoh. Setelah otak plin-plannya berhasil mencerna perkataan Kris barusan, gadis itu refleks mendorong tubuh Kris menjauh darinya. "HAH?!"

" _Just kidding._ " Kris tertawa renyah mendapati reaksi Suho akan candaannya.

Wajah merah Suho langsung berganti dengan wajah bete sekaligus jutek. "Gak lucu."

" _But I laughed."_ Sangkal Kris sambil menjulurkan lidah di ujung bibirnya dengan ekspresi… _Menggoda?_ Oh _, shit._ Kenapa Suho bisa beranggapan kalau Kris terlihat begitu menggoda dengan ekspresi seperti itu?

"Bodo amat _."_ Suho buru-buru memalingkan wajahnya.

Wajah Suho kembali memerah saat lagi-lagi mereka tenggelam dalam keheningan.

Sampai akhirnya Kris kembali meraih salah satu tangan Suho, menggenggamnya erat, lalu cowok itu berbisik _mesra_ di telinga Suho.

" _ **Kita… Balikan aja, yuk."**_

Suho mengangkat wajahnya lagi, kali ini terkejut mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Kris. _Balikan? Kris? Mengajaknya balikan?_

"Aku…" Kris memenggal ucapannya untuk menghela nafas sejenak. "Sejak putus dari kamu, hidupku nggak pernah sama lagi, tahu?"

"Aㅡ" Suho hendak angkat bicara, tapi tiba-tiba jari telunjuk Kris yang menempel di bibirnya mendadak membuat Suho menelan kata-katanya kembali.

"Udah nggak pernah ada yang telpon tiap Jumat sore sambil bilang… ' _KRIIISSS! Kok nggak dateng-dateng, sih?! Sehun berisik banget, nih, nanyain kamu muluuu…'_ , udah nggak pernah ada _chat_ tengah malem yang nanyain aku udah tidur apa belum, udah nggak pernah ada yang nanyain peer sulit Matematika ke aku lagi, udah nggak pernah ada… Sejak kita putus… Nggak pernah ada lagi sesuatu tentang seseorang yang nggak pernah gagal bikin aku senyum-senyum sendiri."

"Rasanya itu… Kayak…" Kris memasukkan kedua tangan ke saku celananya, kemudian memasang ekspresi seakan-akan sedang berpikir. "Rasanya kayak… Kamu punya segalanya di hidupmu, segala sesuatu yang bisa bikin kamu bahagia, tapi jauh di dalam hatimu… Kamu tahu kalau ada satu hal yang hilang dari hidupmu sendiri, dan hanya karena hilangnya satu hal itu… Kamu tahu kalau kamu nggak pernah bisa bahagia lagi seumur hidupmu."

"Dan aku…" Kris menarik nafas panjang sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya. "..Jauh di dalam hatiku, aku sadar kalau aku nggak akan pernah bisa bahagia lagi tanpamu, Suho."

Wajah Suho memerah dengan sukses saat Kris bercerita panjang-lebar seperti itu.

"Makanya… Suho Kim…" Kris merendahkan wajahnya untuk menatap Suho lekat-lekat, lalu salah satu tangannya menangkup pipi Suho. " _Would you be mine… For once again...?"_

Selama ini, seumur hidupnya, Suho selalu merasa bahwa istilah _balikan-sama-mantan_ itu sama saja seperti membaca kembali sebuah buku di mana para pembaca hanya akan menyaksikan _ending_ yang sama seperti saat-saat sebelumnya ia membaca buku yang sama tersebut.

Tapi… Mendengar kata-kata manis dan tulus dari Kris barusan, Suho seakan membuang anggapannya tentang _balikan-sama-mantan_ itu jauh-jauh dari pikirannya. Maksud Suho… Apa iya membaca kembali sebuah buku yang sama akan membuat kita menyimpulkan _ending_ yang sama? Bagaimana kalau tidak? Bagaimana kalau kita memposisikan diri kita sebagai tokoh yang berbeda dari buku tersebut? Apa benar _ending_ -nya tetaplah sama seperti _ending_ yang dipandang oleh sang tokoh utama?

Seketika itu, segala memori, bukan, segala peristiwa yang pernah ia alami bersama Kris terputar dengan sendirinya di angan Suho. Semuanya. Semua kenangannya bersama Kris. Kris yang tenang dan penuh dengan kasih sayang. Kris yang supel dan mampu mengambil hati kedua orangtua Suho. Kris yang begitu lembut dan menyenangkan sampai-sampai Sehun yang begitu bandel dan tidak gampang akrab dengan orang lain itu tidak bisa dipisahkan dengan cowok itu. Kris yang begitu diterima di keluarga Suho, yang juga sangat diterima di keluarga Kris.

Atas dasar dan alasan apa Suho akan menolak permintaan Kris yang meminta Suho kembali padanya lagi?

Secara magis, pemikiran yang begitu berbeda daripada pemikiran Suho sebelumnya itu seakan meyakinkan gadis itu untuk menjatuhkan tubuhnya memeluk Kris erat-erat tanpa ada keinginan untuk melepas cowok itu lagi.

" _I would._ " Jawab Suho dengan wajah memerah dan suara yang sedikit tidak jelas karena gadis itu membenamkan wajahnya di dada Kris.

Kris tersenyum lega, kemudian mengusap puncak kepala Suho dengan penuh sayang lalu mengecupnya dengan lembut. "Jangan main putus-putusan lagi, ya…" Bisik Kris sambil tersenyum geli.

"Siapa suruh lupa sama tanggal ulangtahunku." Suho sedikit menggerutu pelan dalam pelukan Kris, mengingat penyebab sepele yang sudah membuatnya memutuskan Kris waktu itu.

"Lupa?" Kris terkekeh, kemudian sedikit melonggarkan pelukannya lalu merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan… Dua lembar kertas tebal dengan huruf-huruf bertinta emas di permukaannya yang cukup familiar di mata Suho. "Kenapa kamu bisa nuduh aku lupa? Sebetulnya… Sehabis pesta di rumahku itu… Aku mau ke rumahmu untuk ngasih ini, _stupid._ " Kris terkikik geli sambil menjitak puncak kepala Suho dengan gemas, lalu menyodorkan dua lembar kertas tebal itu. " _For your birthday gift._ "

Suho memelototi dua lembar kertas tebal itu, kemudian membuka mulutnya dengan tidak percaya. " _Pa-Paris… PARIS FASHION WEEK?!"_ Jerit Suho, sangat-amat tidak percaya saat ia memegang dua lembar tiket masuk _Paris Fashion Week_ di tangannya sendiri itu. "Ka-kamu… Kamu mau ngajak aku ke Paris buat dateng ke acara ini?!"

Kris tersenyum penuh arti, kemudian memutar kedua bola matanya dengan gaya yang menyebalkan. "Yah… Belum juga ngajak, udah diputusin duluan. Kadaluarsa deehh, tiketnya…"

"Ya ampun, ya ampuuun…" Sekarang tiba-tiba saja kepala Suho mendadak pusing. Dilihatnya _date & time _yang terukir jelas di tiket itu. Tanggal 23! Tepat sehari setelah Suho memutuskan Kris secara sepihak. "Nyeseeeeeel…" Rengek Suho sambil mencubit-cubiti lengan Kris. Apa lagi yang harus disesali selain melewatkanㅡbahkan _membuang_ kesempatan emasnya untuk pergi ke Paris dan menghadiri _fashion event_ paling bergengsi di seluruh dunia ituuuuu?

"Nyesel nggak jadi ke Paris apa nyesel udah mutusin aku, nih?" Sindir Kris, keki. Tapi tak berapa lama kemudian cowok itu kembali merogoh saku celananya lalu mengeluarkan dua lembar kertas tebal yang serupa. "Yang ini… Bukan _Paris Fashion Week,_ sih, tapi…" Kris menggaruk-garuk kepalanya sambil tersenyum jahil, kemudian menyodorkan dua lembar kertas tebal itu kepada Suho yang masih terlihat seperti orang paling sengsara di dunia. "Nih, liat aja sendiri."

Suho menerima dua lembar kertas tebal yang disodorkan Kris kemudian memandangi benda tersebut. Lalu kembali membuka mulutnya dengan tidak percaya. " _MILAN FASHION WEEK?!"_

Kris mengangguk-angguk sambil cengar-cengir. "Minggu depan… Kita berangkat, ya?"

Suho mengangkat wajahnya memandang Kris dengan tidak percaya, kemudian ambruk memeluk cowok itu erat-erat. "Uuuuuhhh!" Suho tidak dapat mengekspresikan kebahagiaannya lagi, ia hanya menjerit senang sambil merasakan hangatnya pelukan Kris.

Lalu keduanya tergelak bersama.

Detik itu juga, keduanya menyadari satu hal yang sama.

 _ **Mereka sadar mereka tidak akan pernah bisa bahagia lagi tanpa kehadiran satu sama lain.**_

* * *

 _Sementara itu, di dalam…_

"Gimana? Suho udah baikan sama Kris?"

Sehun mengangguk-angguk dengan wajah puas sambil menggigit cokelat batangannya yang terakhir. "He-eh…"

Ibu Suho tersenyum lebar sambil mengusak puncak kepala Sehun dengan puas. "Anak pintaaaar! Nanti eomma bakal tambah uang sakumu, Sehunnie!"

Sehun balas tersenyum cerah sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

* * *

 _ **the end!**_

* * *

.

kangeeeeeeeen banget sama KrisHo :(

ff ini tercipta di tengah22 lagi _stuck_ sama ff HunHo-ku yang ngga selesai-selesai... lol

ditunggu review nya, readers ~ ^^


End file.
